Kidnapped by the Akatsuki
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Ayaka is from a powerful clan that hates the Hidden Leaf Village. The Hidden Leaf Village had wronged her clan many years ago and within her hate from the village she strikes up a deal with the Akatsuki. The deal goes sour and she's kidnapped to ensure...
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid, damn Akatsuki bustards," I heard my brother mumble as he walked into the house.

"What are you mumbling about now?" I yelled to him, not looking up from the piles of scrolls in front of me.

"You have guest Ayaka-hime," he said, ignoring my question completely.

I raised my head, finally, from the scroll I held only to see black cloaks with red clouds. I looked at the two men in front of me.

'What do they want now,' I thought.

"Thank you Hiroko, you may leave now," I instructed, knowing that these men were here because of Pain who hates others listening in on the business we had.

As soon as Hiroko closed the door behind them I turn to the two men that I knew quite well. "Now what brings you two here?"

"You know full well why we are here," the Uchiha stated annoyed at me as usual.

"Not really, you never know why Pain sends the emotionless baka and the giant fish to talk to me," I stated knowing full well that they would be angry by this.

"Leader-sama is starting to feel that your clan's not keeping up their end of the deal," Itachi stated looking around the room.

"What do you mean by that?" I stated, standing from my chair.

"He thinks that you have been telling the Leaf village about our plans and he's not happy about that," Itachi looked at me smirking.

"You dare say that to me! Why do you think I have been helping you? I hate the Leaf village just as much as you do. Why would I tell them jack shit?" my anger boiled by the Uchiha who always seemed to know how to push my buttons.

"You say that but is it really the truth?" Itachi smirk only grew as he continued, "Leader-sama has proof that someone from this clan is seeping information to the Hokage and we can't have that now can we?"

"What are you implying that I'm seeping information? Try again baka."

"Well there's one way to make sure that our information is safe and your clan fulfills their end of our deal."

"What do you mean?"

"Kisame, grab her," Itachi ordered his blue companion.

Kisame jumped at me trying to grab me without hurting me that much. I quickly dodged him and tried to run out the door, but Itachi wasn't going to allow me to proceed. I ran towards the door only a few feet away from it I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into a warm chest. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Now what are you planning to do with me?" I asked closing my eyes trying to calm my nerves.

"I'm taking you back to the Akatsuki base and give you to Leader-sama," he whispered in my ear.

I still stood there trying to calm my nerves when I felt a presence outside of my office door. I knew then that Hiroko had listen to the whole conversation. He opened the door and looked in on the scene before his hazel eyes.

"What are you doing to Ayaka-hime?" he yelled at Itachi.

"Listen here boy. We're taking your Ayaka-hime away and you tell the head of the clan that if he wants her back alive he better stop leaking information and finish his part of the deal," Kisame answered.

Within seconds the three of us disappeared and Hiroko ran to my father to tell him what he was told to. When we landed we were in a clearing somewhere in the forest.

"Do you really think I will go with you that easily?" I said simply.

"Do you really think that you can fight off the two of us?" Kisame asked.

"Yes easily," I said before slipping from Itachi's grip and activating my kekkei genkai.

I turn towards the two and got in a fighting stance, I wasn't about to go out without a fight. I was stupid to believe my weaken body would be able to fight off the two men. If I wasn't so sick with this disease I would have been able to beat them.

"You're weaker than before. That must be because of the rare disease that you have right?" Itachi said in a teasing tone though it was hard to catch I still heard it in his tone.

"Shut up," I coughed out, spiting up blood in the process.

"Come along Princess, time to see Leader-sama," Kisame said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

The whole way that they carried me away I cursed myself for this disease and being so weak.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Once we proceeded closer to the Akatsuki base Itachi tied a blindfold over my saffire eyes. I could still hear everything, but even if I couldn't I'm sure anybody could hear the giant boulder move from its original position. I heard the shuffle of steps as the two trudged forward through the base. A door opened quickly and I felt another presence within a room.

"Ah Kisame, Itachi you made it back with a fully intact Princess I see," Pain's voice echoed through the nearly empty room. (Yes out of character I'm sorry)

"You could say that," Itachi said.

"I know about her disease," Pain said, almost like he could read what Itachi had thought.

"My question is how the fuck did all of you know about it," I questioned the three.

"Your father," Pain said simply.

"Oh" was all I could really say.

"Itachi, I'm putting you in charge of taking care of her."

"Why me?" Itachi asked.

Pain just sent a stern glare at Itachi before dismissing the three of us. The blindfold was discarded a while back and I could see clearly, my surroundings were dark and dreary. As I surveyed my surroundings I felt a cold hand clasp on the back of my neck.

"Guess we're stuck together." The tone alone sent a shiver spiraling down my spine.

Soon I was dragged along the floor. Pain evolved me as his nails dug deep within my neck. I attempted not to cry out from the pain, blood trickled down my neck from the five gashes.

"Let go of me!" I finally wailed.

"No."

His cold tone made me freeze in fear. His tone alone told me that he was dangerous and agitated too. I swallowed hard, attempting to not allow my mind to wonder on what he had planned for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt myself thrown brutally against a wall in what I assumed was Itachi's room. His red shininggon eye transfixed on me. I couldn't pull my gaze away from them, I didn't know why either. I just stood there pinned by my throat against the wall gazing into those crimson eyes like some idiot. I stood there waiting in anticipation for him to move or do something. My pulse was racing, I knew he could feel it through his strong grip, but the question is what did he intended it to? Did he think it was out of fear or some other emotion?

"Ayaka." His voice snapped me out of my own racing world.

I just raised my head slightly to tell him I heard him.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, his tone had a hint of something as an undertone, but I couldn't decode it just yet.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice to tell him that it was really the opposite feeling I felt towards him. Fear ran through my veins, the fear of what he would do if he found that he was the object of my affection.

Fear of rejection, fear of heartbreak. Simple fears that every woman feels towards the man she loves. I know I am a shinobi and that as a shinobi I should just abandon all emotions all together, but how could I when, almost on a daily bases, this walking God of beauty, grace, poise, intelligence and power stands before me. Granted, it was for business purposes, but that didn't matter in my trivial mind. This Uchiha was the one that stole my heart the minute he first walked through my door. I would give anything to be with him, anything! I'd give anything to him, even my life if he asked me to. I know I'm a fool for falling for this emotionless criminal, but I couldn't help it.

My thoughts were spiraling and I didn't even hear the question that Itachi had asked me. When his pale hand collapsed further on my neck causing blood to be pushed up my throat and out my mouth, was I pulled from my thoughts again.

"I asked you a question," he said, his tone more dangerous than ever.

"Gomen, please forgive me." I was barely able to say anything.

"What are you thinking about?" he questioned, his hand slacking slightly allowing me to breathe a little easier.

"Trivial things," I answered.

His eyes told me he wanted to know, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. Fear raced through my veins again.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I rather not."

His grip, once again, tightened around my throat. Again, I coughed up blood. Crimson stained by skin as the blood dripped down from the sides of my mouth. My eyes closed in pain, lungs screaming for air, but were refused.

"Tell me." this time his tone was lower and more demanding, if that was humanly possible.

I gasped for breath and only found it when he suddenly released me allowing my body to fall to the floor. I continued to gasp for air till finally my lungs stopped screaming at me.

"Tell me," he repeated and I had the feeling that he wasn't going to repeat it again.

"You don't really want to know," I said, still trying to beat around the bush.

"I want to know."

"It wasn't anything of importance."

"Why are you avoiding it? Just tell me."

"I was thinking of my feelings."

That was simple enough, partly the truth. Well mostly the truth, just didn't say what towards.

"About what?"

"Why are you so talkative today?"

"Just because I'm curious that's all."

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"Okay."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You," I said in a small voice hoping that he didn't hear it.

He smirked and I knew he heard me.

"What about me?"

I was trying to find a way to beat around the question when the door to Itachi's room flew open. Both of our heads jerked towards the door and the new intruder.

"I heard that we had a special quest," a male's voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: well Sasori and Deidara are a little bit out of character in this one and i'm sorry about that i haven't really gotten how they speak yet but i'm working on that.

"Who's that?" I asked Itachi as the man walked towards us.

"Sasori," Itachi hissed out at the man, a glare deep in his features.

"So this is the Princess, she would make a wonderful puppet," the man known as Sasori said as he looked me up and down like a piece of meat.

I slipped behind Itachi and used him as a shield from Sasori's gaze.

"What are you doing here, Sasori," Itachi questioned with venom in his voice.

"I just wanted to see our special guest," Sasori stated, his brown eyes reflected mystery of some sort of plan.

I shuttered when his eyes met mine, I could just feel that he was planning something that I knew I would hate. I shrank even more behind Itachi hoping that if I couldn't see Sasori he would just leave.

"I think she's afraid of me," Sasori commented.

"Or she just doesn't want to see your ugly face," Itachi shot back.

Sasori glared at Itachi and Itachi glared back. The atmosphere in the room was tense, almost to the point it felt as if it was suffocating me.

"Sasori-Danna," I heard another male's voice yell.

"What is it now, Deidara?" Sasori asked the blonde that entered the room.

"Did you hear that we have a girl staying with us, un," the man, that I gathered, known as Deidara stated.

"Yes Deidara, she's in this room," Sasori said annoyed at his partner.

"Really, un?" Deidara looked around the room not spotting me hiding, still, behind Itachi.

"Where?" Deidara finally asked.

"She's hiding behind Itachi you baka."

I peeked slightly over Itachi's shoulder at the blonde haired man.

"I found her, un," Deidara stated, poking a finger at me.

I ducked my head back down hiding behind Itachi.

"Look what you did now," Sasori said, a jester with his hand in Itachi's direction, "you scared her again."

"Gomen, ashikarazu (I'm sorry) un," Deidara quickly said to me.

"It's okay," I shyly said, peeking over Itachi's shoulder again.

I stared at Deidara for a little while taking in what I could tell about him by just his appearance. I would say that he is gay since he looks like a girl, but I might be wrong. I think that I might be able to get along with this one, but only time would tell.

"What's going on in here," a figure that lurked in the doorway asked.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: again sorry for the out of character bit.

"Who's that?" I asked Itachi again.

"Kazuku," Itachi said, annoyance coated his tone.

"Let me guess you're all in here to see our "special guest" that Leader-sama has been raving about for the past month," the one I guess is Kazuku stated.

"Yep," Deidara said.

"Is there any more people that are going to come in here?" I whispered to Itachi.

"There are only four more people that you need to meet," he answered.

"Well if we really want to be technical I haven't met anyone they all just happened to talk to me but never introduced themselves," I commented.

"Kazuku, there you've met me now I can go back to counting my money." Kazuku left after that.

"Sasori," Sasori said, "we'll meet again soon my dear."  
Sasori then slunk out the door and advanced down the hallway.

"I'm Deidara, un," Deidara excited said, "I'll be going now; Sasori-Danna will get mad if I keep him waiting."

"Bye Deidara," I said with a smile.

"Bye." then he left as well.

Itachi slammed the door shut before coming back over to me.

"Now back to my question before people started to interrupt," he said looking down at me.

I decided to play dumb. "What was that question again?"

"You know what it was."

"No I don't think that I do."

"What about me?"

"What were we talking about before then?"

I could see that Itachi was growing impatient and annoyed by the second.

"You're feelings."

"Oh yeah," I said acting like it all was coming back to me.

"What feelings about me?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"You really don't want to know." I was trying to beat around the bush again.

"Tell me!"

"Ah, well," I looked around the room for some idea to get his mind off the subject, "you know I really should meet those other four members before they barge in here again."

I moved to head towards the door when Itachi's hand caught my arm dragging me back but this time against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me your feelings towards me," he whispered seductively into my ear.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and still looked for some way to get out of telling him the truth. There was none that I could figure, I sighed before looking into his crimson eyes.

"The truth is…….I have…..really strong feelings for you," I said slowly, making sure the words came out correctly.

"Oh is that so," he whispered, nipping at the shell of my ear.

"yes." I tried to calm my breathing as Itachi continued to nibble at my sensitive skin.

"How strong?" he asked as his head dropped down to my neck.

"Very," I gasped out as he bit lightly at the skin.

"Good."

"Why?"

"I have strong feelings for you too."

I was shocked to hear this. I would never have dreamt of him returning my feelings in a million years. It just seemed to always be too far out there to really be a reality.

"I'm glad."

Itachi's mouth continued to nip and suck leaving a mark on my neck. His hands started to move down around my waist searching for the edge of the tang-top. His cold, pale hands slipped gracefully under the thin material and ventured their way up my torso when, once again, the door was slung open. My head fell backwards against the wall annoyed at the people's timing around this place. Itachi's head dropped to rest on my shoulder as, he too, tried to control his annoyance before he lashed out at the intruder. My gaze wondered to the door and there I saw a strange looking man, well I think it was a man.


	6. Chapter 6

There really was two figures, one hide his face with a strange orange mask and the other wore what seemed to be a plant.

"Who are they?" It seems like a question I like to ask.

"Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" the one in the orange mask yelled.

"Why does he talk in third person?" I questioned quirking an eyebrow at the strange boy.

"That we do not know," Itachi answered.

"So who's the other one?"

"That's Zusta."

"Oh," I stated looking at the very strange pair.

"How many more members do I need to meet?" I asked, really getting tired of people interjecting.

"Two," Itachi whispered.

"I have an idea why don't we find them introduce me then there won't be people coming in all the time," I suggested.

"Probably better then what we were doing, though people do have some guts to burst into my room." Itachi glanced at Tobi.

"Tobi sorry," he piped, hiding behind Zusta.

"Come on." Itachi grabbed my hand and guided me out of the room.

We walked down the hall towards unknown rooms that were very surprising to be in a cave.

"I'll remember to find someone to help me through all these hallways or I'll get lost," I commented mostly to myself.

"I won't let you out of my eyesight so there won't be a need to."

"Oh that's a relief." I draped my unoccupied hand over my chest in a dramatic gesture.

Itachi just ignored me as he continued to search for the two mysterious members that I've yet to meet.

"Konan, there you are," Itachi said as he spotted the blue haired woman coming out of the leader-sama's office, "this is Ayaka."

"Hello," I stated sweetly.

She didn't reply instead just walked away. Itachi led me the opposite way. I saw Kazuku again and there was this other man next to him.

"Let me guess that's the last person I need to meet," I stated pointing towards the blonde man with pink eyes.

"Yep."

"Hidan," Itachi said when he was close enough, "Ayaka."

He pointed at me then walked off. I waved to the two that still stood there.

"Why did you do that?" I asked once we were back in Itachi's room.

"I'm tired of waiting," he bluntly replied, "you've finally returned my feelings and I have you to myself."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry it's sort the next one will be longer with a lemon. this brings up the rating Enjoy! =D_

He pushed me to the wall and kissed me passionately. I instantly kissed back with just as much passion. His hands once again wonder their way up my tank top, but this time he removed it. Trailing kiss down my jaw line to my neck he bit hard into the skin drawing blood that his wet muscle quickly licked up. A moan escaped my lips as his hands ventured their way to my breast, pinching the nipples he made me arch my back into him from pleasure. Itachi smirked into my collarbone as he watched my breathe become labored and my judgment become cloudy. His tongue licked its way down to my left nipple, first giving it a teasing lick before drawing it into his wet cavern. More moans escaped my mouth, his right hand continued to play with my other nipple, then switching to give the other the same treatment. I tugged lightly at his cloak in a silent request. Quickly he removed it and threw it randomly. I tugged on his shirt and that too was removed quickly. Itachi pulled me into another fiery kiss and backed me onto his bed. My back hit the bed sheets when, what seems to be normal now, the door was pushed open.

"Itachi, Leader-sama wants-"Kisame started but cut himself short, "um, I'm interrupting something here."

"What do you want?" Itachi's annoyance was noticeable.

"Leader-sama wants to see you," Kisame said quickly and retreated from the room.

I sighed. "You better go."

"When I get back you won't be able to escape me." his tone was seductive and caused a chill to run up my spin.

He smirked as he got off me and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on him walked out leaving his cloak discarded on the floor. When I was sure he was down the hall a while I grabbed his cloak and slipped it on just to see how it would fit and if someone else decided to barge into the room. The cloak was so much bigger than me I looked like I was drowning in it. I lay back on the bed and waited for Itachi to return.


	8. Chapter 8

I dozed off slightly when I heard the door swing open. My eyes fluttered open to see crimson ones staring back.

"What did Pain want?" I asked, slightly stretching as I sat up.

"bad news for us."Itachi looked away from me.

"what?"

I sat on my knees in front of Itachi placing my hands on either sides of his face forcing him to look at me. I stared deep into his crimson eyes.

"Leader-sama told me that your father is refusing to meet our demands." Itachi's eyes reflected slight sadness.

"what will happen to me?" I was afraid to ask, not afraid if they killed me rather afraid I would be forced away from Itachi.

"he said we might have to kill you."

"why?"

"you know too much already about us."

"what if I joined the Akatsuki?"

"I don't know if he'll let you join considering your disease."

"I'm almost cured of it. I just need to have one more treatment before it should just shrink and go away."

I was desperately trying to find some way to be with Itachi no matter what. Instantly a light bulb went off in my head.

"what if I conceived a child with you, then will he allow me to live?"

"I don't know."

Itachi refused to make eye contact with me. he looked everywhere, but at me. I tightened my grip on his face, but no reaction.

"what are you hiding from me? let me guess it's already decided what will happen to me."

"yes."

"Pain's going to kill me tomorrow?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"yes."

Hot tears brimmed my eyes threatening to fall. I didn't want to die, not now that I've finally gotten the one man I've cared about in my arms. The one man that I wanted to have and to hold me through sickness and in health till death did we part, but now that would be shattered and never be hoped to reach.

A cold hand brushed across my cheek wiping away the tears I never noticed falling. A cold thumb rubbed gentle circles across my cheek bone.

"what are you thinking about?" Itachi questioned softly almost as if he was afraid to ask me the question.

"I'm thinking about the irony of how I finally told you how I've felt about you for years and then the moment I can have my feelings return I have to die." More tears breached past my eyelids that slide closed.

"hush," Itachi soothed.

His lips cold against the shell of my ear and my breathe caught in my throat. His breathe was warm against my clammy skin.

"we still have one night together. I'll make this night the best night of your life," he whispered as his hands glided down my clothed arms.

Lightly he pushed me towards the soft sheets of the bed. He made small nips at my sensitive skin trailing down the back of my neck all the way down to my collarbone. I gasped as he reached the gap between my neck and collarbone. I felt him smirk against my skin before nipping and sucking on that spot. Soon teeth joined in on the party. A sudden pain shot through me, but as soon as it came it was gone. I felt a slow trail of blood come from a freshly opened wound before Itachi's wet muscle swiped along the trail. Goosebumps ran down my arms as he continued to ravage my neck. His strong hand skillfully glided down my torso removing the cloak quickly and discarding it on the floor. His hands moved to roam my unclothed curves. Slowly he traced unplanned patterns across my burning skin.

"you're beautiful," Itachi murmured from between my cleavage.

His tongue lapping out at the exposed skin. The right nipple quickly was taken into his hot cavern where his teeth and tongue teased it till it hardened and he repeated that for the left one. soon his mouth was trailing kisses down my slim stomach. I tugged at his shirt silently asking for its removal.

"it's not fair," I whined, "you have more clothes than I do."

Itachi smirked at that and tossed his shirt to the ground next to his cloak. He returned his journey down my slim body, licking randomly as he moved. The pants I was wearing soon disappeared and cold hands ran up my warm thighs. Slowly those hands moved up and slipped a finger in the elastic of my underwear before teasingly slow they pulled the last article of clothing off my body.

"you're beautiful," Itachi commented again.

His lips attached to my right hip sucking on the skin causing another mark to appear on the paleness. His fingers moved to tease my clit, moving on digit into the already wet folds. Slowly he pushed the digit in and out before inserting another one. I moaned out as his pace speed up, my breathe became labored. My fingers tangled within his dark locks, scraping my nails in his scalp slightly. He grunted slightly before removing his fingers from my wet core and lifted my hips up. His tongue slipped out and licked at my wet folds. I moaned again and he started to thrust his tongue within me. my body was on fire, I've never felt this way before, never. Itachi slipped off the bed to remove the rest of his clothing. I watched him closely finding myself staring at his erect member. I liked me lips without really noticing I did, but Itachi did.

"like what you see," he teased, a smirk playing upon his features.

I didn't answer just stared at him. Itachi stepped closer and slightly pushed my head towards his neglected member. I licked once, just a test lick, and received a gasp from the normally unresponsive male. I licked the head of his member timidly before bringing it into my mouth. My tongue circled around it earning me moans and grunts from the male above me. I took the whole thing into my mouth as far as I possibly could before bringing my head back up, lightly grazing my teeth against the sensitive skin, then moving back down to the base again. Repeatedly I continued my pace teasing Itachi before he pulled me off him and back to the bed. His eyes were coated in lust and love as he positioned himself between my legs. He lifted my legs up hooking them to his shoulders before looking into my eyes with a silent plea to enter me.

"Itachi," I moaned rubbing against his member that was almost in me finally, "please?"

The need in my voice was noticeable and he pushed in me quickly. My eyes insanity closed tightly, at first pain washed over me. Itachi stayed put for a little allowing me to adjust to his large size. I calmed my breathe and told him to continue. Slowly he pulled back out and pushed back in, repeating in this fashion for a little while. The pain soon washed away and was replaced with a blinding pleasure.

"Itachi, Faster please," I moaned out and he complied with my plea.

His pace quickened drastically and he thrusted in harder, a grunt with ever thrust mixed in with my moans. Too soon for either of out liking we came screaming each other's names.

"I love you," Itachi whispered into my ear as he pulled out of me.

"I love you too; Itachi, forever and always no matter what happens that will never change."

My eyelids were heavy and sleep soon consumed me, a sleep that would never leave me.


	9. Alternate Ending

_ AN: ok here it is since i've had people telling me that i shouldn't have Ayaka die i decided i would make an alternate ending to the story, so here it is the other option as an ending for all of those that review and told me so and those of you fellow readers that did not voice your oppion._

~Alternate Ending~

Morning light streaked upon my face. My eyes fluttered open, Itachi's face was all I could see. His chest rose and fell slight as he slept. I buried my head into his chest thoughts whirling around in my head, there had to be a way that I could live and the life I knew was growing within me.

"leader-sama will wish to see you as soon as possible," Itachi's voice wrung out low, sadness clung to his tone.

I gripped his chin and tilted it down so I could look into his eyes.

"There's no need to fear, love, I have a plan." My eyes held no doubt.

"Leader-sama, I've brought her," Itachi said, his emotional composure replaced on his features.

"Good, good," Pain's voice boomed out, "Ayaka, I'm sure Itachi has already told you that your father refuses to meet out demands therefore you must die."

Pain advanced towards me.

"Wait!" I yelled, my mind already knew what was needed to be done.

Pain surprisingly stopped his advance.

"Why kill me when I have information that you need about the jinjuriki hosts and their villages that you need to capture them. Also I am of high power because of my clan. I could be a spy for you. I could help you on the whereabouts of the Kuuybi's host Naruto Uzumaki. You would lose a lot more if you killed me," I explained.

"let's not forget about the new life that will be coming soon," Itachi interjected, "a child of two great clans, Uchihas, the greatest clan in the fire nation and the Shonin, the greatest in all five nations."

Itachi walked over me and placed his hand upon my stomach.

"One of the greatest weapon is being grown right in this body as we speak."

Pain had a look of thought on his features; he head slightly turns towards Tobi, who sat in a corner of the room. Tobi nodded his head slightly in agreement.

"Well, I suppose that it would be better to keep you alive then," Pain stated.

I smiled a wide smile, happiness filled me quickly. My arms snaked around Itachi's torso as his wrapped around my waist. Our child would live and we would be together for as long as we could.

I was sent back home, but I promised to send information to them often as I could especially to Itachi about the health of our baby that was closely monitored by Tsunade and my father, who still disapproves of the whole thing about the baby, but he didn't have a say in it anymore and that's the way I like it.

Itachi got to see the birth of our child before he fought and died with his brother. Who is now helping me raise Itachi's child after finding out that he did in fact have one. Itachi lives on in my memory and in our son who looks exactly like his father.

"I love you Itachi, now and forever," I whispered into the wind as I loomed over his grave my son clung to my leg as he look onto the grave with me.


End file.
